Baby It's Cold Outside
by MrsTrickster
Summary: SONGFIC, China has to get home before his siblings start to worry, but Russia and his weather think otherwise


**A/N**  
Before you panic, this fic is also on deviantART…I'm the same person xD

* * *

**Baby it's Cold Outside**

China sighed and placed his mug down onto the tray "xiexie for the hot chocolate, Russia"

"No," Russia replied, China looked at him with his curious amber eyes, then Russia smiled "don't call me that Yao-Yao, call me by my name"

Normally, China would scold Russia for calling him 'Yao-Yao' but since it's Christmas eve, he would let it slide "Uh, okay, Ru-I mean, Ivan" still smiling Russia took China's small, slender hands into his large gloved ones and gently stroked the back of the latter's hand with his thumb.

Both nations sat in front of the warm fire place with a tray of treats and hot chocolate in front of them. China decided to walk over to Russia's house to pay him a visit and maybe invite him to America's Christmas party tomorrow. So that China wouldn't be alone of course.

China though it was going to be a short visit until Russia offered for him to stay longer and have some snacks before embarking a long and cold journey back home. Of course, with China's obsession with food, he couldn't say no. Now the two are sitting together, cold violet eyes melting with tropical amber ones. Russia began to lean in towards China, who also started to lean in.

_Ding, Ding_

The Chinese nation shot back and turned his head towards the Grandfather clock "Aiyah, its late!" China quickly got up and threw the woolen blanket that was draped over his shoulders and quickly walked towards the door.

Russia soon followed; he stopped at the door frame and leaned against it, his smile never fading "Do you really have to go Yao-Yao?"

"I'm sorry, Ivan" Yao threw on his winter jacket and then his toque "I told my siblings that I would be home before seven"

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside__  
__I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

"But, Yao-Yao~" Russia walked towards China "I know you know that Russian weather is more extreme than your weather"

China seemed to calm down, realizing that Russia was right; he looked up at the large Nation "But Ivan, I really have to go"

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in__  
__So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"Thank you for the hot chocolate Ivan" China slipped his foot into his boots, he leaned over to pick up the other boot but a large hand stopped him. "Your hands are cold Yao," China looked up at Russia, his eyes meeting Russia's worried expression "Please stay, just for the night"

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry__  
__My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

Russia pulled China up and then to the living room "Really Ivan, even though she doesn't like me much Mei-Mei can get really apprehensive when I don't return on time. And Kiku might get worried as well"  
Russia stopped and faced China; the fires light illuminated his golden eyes and highlighted his dark brown hair. Russia gently brought a hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from China's face "My подсолнух, I don't want you to get a cold"

China could feel his cheeks heat up but ignored it and sighed "Really, Ivan I have to go"

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry__  
__Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

"Yao," Russia bent down and picked up the China's half finished Hot Chocolate "You still have to finish your hot chocolate da?"

China cocked an eyebrow at the smiling Russian "I guess I could stay," Russia's smile grew then China added "but, until I finish the hot chocolate" Russia nodded, China then unzipped his winter jacket but did not take it off. He didn't notice Russia grab the remote to his radio; China was taken aback when calming music began to play

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there__  
__Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

Russia took off his large trench coat along with his gloves, and threw it on top of a chair and then walked towards the window. China took his opportunity to steal a long side glance at the Russian who is wearing a nice fitting white T-shirt. The corners of China's lips twitched up; he took a sip of his hot chocolate, at the moment it was more like warm chocolate, but it tasted a little different "Ivan," China placed the Hot Chocolate mug on the table beside him and placed his hands on his hips, "Did you pour vodka in my drink?"

Russia turned his head and gave China a brief smile then turned back towards the window "Looks like there's going to be a blizzard Yao~, I don't think you can take a cab home da?"

"Ivan," China rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index "I seriously have to get home"  
"Yao" whispered Russia, he turned and walked towards China, who stood mentally scolding the Russian for trying to get him drunk. Russia's arms snaked around China's waist, China could definitely feel his cheeks heat up at the gesture.

With eyes locked, China didn't notice Russia discretely take off his winter jacket until he heard a thump on the floor.

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight__  
__To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

"Please Yao" he begged, his violet eyes pleaded "Just stay for the night, for me da?"

'How did I end up like this?' wondered China

Ivan brought his hand up and placed it on the Asians face 'His eyes, so warm, I don't want the warmth to die at the hands of General Winter' his hand on China's face moved up, pushing the toque off; it then moved down to China's pony tail, pulling it out letting the Asians silk hair fly down over his shoulders. "I-Ivan!"

Russia smiled "I like your hair down da? It's beautiful when it is"

China could feel his blush deepen, he wouldn't be so surprised if Spain came running in and steal China away thinking he was a tomato.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer__  
__At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

"Really, Ivan" China gently pushed Russia away "I really have to go,"  
Russia immediately brought China back into the embrace "Please Yao~," China shook his head "Everyone will get worried Ivan,"

Russia leaned down, China froze, and their faces were centimeters apart "Come on, Yao. You don't want to get me upset, da?"

China could feel the temperature of the room drop four degrees, China swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat 'I guess I would have a reason as to why I am late'

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out__  
__Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"Seriously Ivan, I really have to get home"  
Ivan pulled back and smirked "How will you do that, Yao-Yao?" China raised an eyebrow at this "Look outside da?"

China's eyes made its way to the window and saw that it really was a blizzard outside "It does seem cold out there" he murmured, Russia nodded

The Chinese nation then broke the embrace; then leaned down and grabbed his coat "But it's not going to stop me, I can handle it"

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside__  
__The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside_

"But Yao, with that wind it's probably minus forty-five out there, please stay"

China sighed as he fixed his coat "No Ivan, I have to go, I'll be fine"

"Yao," Russia grabbed his wrist "I don't want you to freeze"

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in__  
__So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

China smiled up at the Russia "I have to go, Ivan. Thank you for the hot chocolate"  
Russia shook his head "No, thank you-…" China waved his hand "You don't have to-…"

"…For coming by, da?"

China felt his chest tighten up, the worried expression in Russia's eyes grew "Just look Yao, it's not good weather to be walking in da?"

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious__  
__My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

"But my siblings," China could see the look in Viet's eyes when he would come home the next day, he could also see Yong Soo sitting in lotus position in front of the door, ready to jump up and claim his breasts "I really have to go home-…" China was interrupted Russia placing his hand back into China's face, gently running a thumb over the Asians pink lips "ты выглядишь так заманчиво прямо сейчас, Яо" Russia then leaned in closer, "please, stay"

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious__  
__Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

"I have to go, Ivan" whispered China "who knows what my siblings would do if I came home late" China released from the embrace and walked back to the front door. Russia bit his lip and stole a glance outside "It looks bad out there, Yao, just stay just for one night, da?"

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there__  
__Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

China slipped his foot into his boot and placed his toque on his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, you're still going to America's party right?" China turned to find Russia on the door, eyebrows furrowed in a concerned manner "I don't want you to freeze Yao, and the snow is probably up to your waist da?"  
China groaned "Aiyah" 'What will it take for him to let me go home?' then China had an idea "You have big coats, right? Why don't you lend me one?"

_You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand__  
__But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

Russia shook his head "No, Yao, not even my coats will protect you from General Winters' wrath"  
China bit his lip "Fine, I will be going then" China reached for the doorknob, but shot back when two arms abruptly grabbed his waist "Ivan, please, stop trying to stop me" China placed his hand on Russia's cold, ungloved hand. Russia whispered into China's ear "Your hands are so warm, much warmer than before. It makes me happy, da?"

China held his breath "What're you implying?"

"I don't want to see you go, how can you just leave, Yao?"

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow__  
__At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

"I'll be back tomorrow, to pick you up. But I really have to go; Kiku might tell America that I've gone to your home and disappeared. And you know how that American can get when it comes to you"  
Russia's grip around China's waist tightened "But if something were to happen to you, it'll sadden me da?"

"Ivan, I've lived for 5000 years, I won't die from that"

"These things might happen, Yao" Russia pressed the side of his face to Yao's "no one thought that the great Roman Empire will die, and look what happened to him da?"

China looked down in good sense "That's different" Russia buried his face in China's neck

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out__  
__Ahh, but its cold outside_

China brought his hand onto the door knob "I can't stay tonight, Ivan" he turned the knob and opened the door, China didn't expect the harsh wind to make the door fly open. Luckily, Russia quickly push the door close with one arm "Well?" asked Russia, smirking into China's neck "What's your decision?"

China's left eye twitched at the shock "W-well, I guess I can stay"  
Using his free hand, Russia slowly unzipped China's jacket while softly pressing kisses on the Chinese Nation's neck "That's what I thought da?"

**OMAKE [just to make up for the crap you just read xD]**

China groaned as the bright morning light shone through the window, he opened one eye and saw that there was a fresh new layer of snow outside. China tried to contact his siblings to tell them he was not coming home due to the blizzard but the phone lines where down, and the internet was not working. China leaned over and grabbed his cell phone that was on the table next to him and flipped it open. 20 New Messages it said. "Aiyah" China groaned "probably from Yong Soo" he reluctantly opened his inbox.

_Yong Soo__  
__ANIIIKIIIIIII WHERE ARE YOU TT^TT DID THAT FAT COSSACK CONSUME YOOOOOUU DAZE_

_Yong Soo__  
__I MIIIIISS YOOOOU ANIIKIIII~! DID YOU DIIIEEEEE DAZE D8_

_Yong Soo__  
__PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE HONG IS BOTHERING ME DAZE~ HE WON'T LET ME CLAIM HIS BREATS! THEY ORIGINATED FROM ME DAZE~!_

_Yong Soo__  
__WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME :^ NOT AWESOME DAZEEEE THIS DID NOT ORIGINATE FROM ME!_

_Yong Soo__  
__KIKU WON'T LET ME TOUCH HIS BREASTS DAZE~! COME HOME DAZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEE_

_Yong Soo__  
__ANIKIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Yong Soo__  
__ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Yong Soo__  
__ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii_

_Yong Soo__  
__ANNIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIII'S BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASTS_

_Yong Soo__  
__EVEN UNCLE SHINATTY IS HERE! BUT HE WON'T GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE DAZEEEEEEEEE OH AND TAIWAN KINDA BROKE HIS ARM AND LEGS BECAUSE HE KINDA WALKED IN ON HER, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN DAZE~ :3_

China raised an eyebrow at this, "Aiyah, they can't handle one night without me?" China sighed and continued looking through his messages, skipping the other 5 from Korea

_Taiwan__  
__Gege! Why do you let that weird old man hang out with us? I don't like hiiiiim! =.=_

_Hong Kong__  
__I like Uncle Shinatty, let him stay_

_Vietnam__  
__Get your ass home ._

_Japan__  
__Yao-nii, I hope you are okay, what happened?_

China sighed and texted Japan

_Sorry, I got caught in a storm and had to stay at Russia's home, the phone lines were down and my cell was not receiving any signal, I hope you guys are okay…If you broke my new wok or did anything to my Kitty-Chan collection you guys are dead!_

China hit send and placed his cell phone back on top of the table, his arm slipped down over the edge of the bed he was laying on "your siblings are worried da?"

China half turned and gave a little nod at the Russian nation laying beside him then turned back and sighed "I just hope they didn't do anything drastic" China felt Russia move closer to him and wrap his arm around his bare waist "They care about you da?"

China turned and faced the Russian and placed a slender hand on the latter's cheek "That may be, but they seem to care too much" Russia released China and placed his hand on top of China's; he turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of China's palm, "I am really glad you get to stay, da?"

China huffed "Well, my hips aren't so happy" then China's phone began to vibrate, China turned and reached for his phone and flipped it open "It's from Kiku" China opened the message

_Japan__  
__Yao-nii, please forgive me_

China raised an eyebrow at this "I wonder what he means by that," China quickly texted him back asking the same question and pressed send. China placed his phone back onto the table; China rolled over and found himself under the large Russian Nation "Want to go for another round?"

"Aiyah, not now Ivan!" Russia leaned down and kissed China's lips, then his cheek, he trailed down to his neck and shoulders "Just a quickie da?" Russia came back up and innocently smiled

Normally, China would say no and leave it at that, but he just said and said "Well, since its Christmas," China wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and kissed him. Russia ran a hand down China's waist and onto his hips, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

**BOOM**

Russia and China released and turned their attention to the door "China! You're hero has arrived!" America stood at the door, the top hinge has snapped off and now the door hung at an odd angle. He was standing with his hands on his hips, and a big smile on his face "Now, what's happening?" America looked at the couple who were still locked in their embrace "Oh god, NO! I came too late, get off my supply maker you rapist COMMIE!" America rushed towards the couple, Russia smiled and sat up and held his arms out at the America "hug time now da?" he giggled, America ran towards him, when he was close enough, Russia grabbed the Americans hips and threw him at the window.

America broke through the window and fell down on top a pile of snow "Damnit, Russia!" he yelled from the bottom "I'm coming back up there!" Russia leaned over and grabbed his pipe and his trousers "Bring it on Capitalist!" Russia kol'd and China rubbed his temples "Aiyah, Kiku, you are in big trouble"

* * *

**A/N**

…*Get's tomato thrown at*... Thanks Spain .

xD Well, I was listening to "Baby it's Cold Outside" and I wanted to try writing a songfic, so this is my first song fic, feel free to bash, critisize, beat me with a lead pipe/wok/wrench

I just wanted to try it out xD

Just be greatful I added that Omake at the end .

oh and the relationship between Russia and China in this fic is that they're somewhere in the "Friends with Benefits" and "In a Relationship" area :S

**WINTER IS THE PERFECT EXCUSE FOR CUDDLE RAPE AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-***get's whacked by bamboo stick* WASTON~! You're mean! TT^TT


End file.
